


Daddy's Little Boy

by ieroglitter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 23:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroglitter/pseuds/ieroglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many people have been asking me to do bottom Frank on wattpad so I decided to keep my bottom Gerard fans and bottom Frank fans away from each by putting this series on here. So here's a short chapter to begin with. -xoxoh</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Many people have been asking me to do bottom Frank on wattpad so I decided to keep my bottom Gerard fans and bottom Frank fans away from each by putting this series on here. So here's a short chapter to begin with. -xoxoh

"Sleepy time for baby." I smiled at Frank. 

"No!" He whined as he shifted his feet. 

"Well Daddy didn't put you in jammies for nothing did he?" I sighed at Frank in his jack-o-lantern covered footie pajamas.

"But Daddy!" He pouted and wiggled around. 

"No buts little one, come on bedtime." I pulled him up and sat him in the bed.

"Do I get cuddles?" He ask as he looked up at me sweetly. 

"Of course, you were a good boy." I kissed his cheek and tucked his hair behind his ears. 

"Okay! Sleepy time Daddy!" He giggled and pulled me down on the bed with him. 

"Under the covers pumpkin." I smiled and lifted the covers over myself as Frank did the same. 

"I love you Daddy!" He giggles as he curled closer to me. 

"I love you too, baby boy." 

I woke up to sniffling and whimpers next to me. I groaned and looked over at Frank, curled up in a ball trying to wipe away the tears with his sleeve.

"Baby, what's the matter?" The sight woke me up immediately.

"D-Daddy?" He looked up at me with his blood shot eyes. 

I scooted closer to him and held in my arms.

"Yeah baby boy Daddy's here, what's the matter with my baby boy?" I asked. 

Frank whimpered and tried to hide himself from my sight.

"B-Bad d-dream." He murmured, looking down.

"Oh baby, shh Daddy's here now, Daddy loves you okay?" I ran my fingers through his hair as his breathes slowed down. 

"I love you too Daddy." He mumbled before he took my hand from his head and placed his thumb in my mouth, sucking on it. He looked up innocently through his long eyelashes, his cheekbone standing out from sucking.

"So pretty baby." I smiled at him. He giggled around my thumb and nuzzled closer. 

"Night baby." I kissed his head and rocked him back to sleep.


	2. Bye-O-Bye-O Baby

Frank was being a very good kitten being still in Daddy's lap not asking for attention while Gerard was reading. Frank did want more though, but also he thought giving Daddy space to read his book was being a good kitty, but really he just wanted Daddy to pet him. Frank need Daddy, but instead he just kicked his legs and sucked on his paci. He thought of ways to get Daddy's attention, maybe wiggle his bum on Daddy's naughty parts?

No he didn't want naughty things he just wanted Daddy's attention.

He frowned.

Maybe he should be extra cute for Daddy, but how?

He was all ready in his feetie pajamas covered with different prints of puppies.  
Daddy always said he looked cute in it.  
He had his Paci, Daddy likes his Paci.  
What else?  
Did Frank deserve daddy's attention?  
He pondered and quickly dismissed the thought.  
He was a good boy.

Right?

Was he not cute anymore to Daddy?

The thought made his heart sink a little.  
Was daddy getting tired of him?

His chest hurt as his eyes watered at the thought.  
Daddy didn't love him anymore?

His bottom lip wobbled as he cringed.  
He hopped off Daddy's lap, not wanting Daddy to love him any less than he already did.

Gerard noticed frank, thinking he just got bored and went to play with his toys in their room.  
Of course frank didn't play with toys in their room, he cried in their though.  
Frank didn't want to get on the bed, he didnt feel like he deserved it.  
A part of him thought he was blowing this whole thing out of proportion, but its not like someone hadn't stop loving Frank before.  
His tears flowed as he held his puppy stuffie closer, trying to be quiet, not wanting Daddy to hear the small whimpers that escaped his lips. He popped out his paci and set in on the nightstand.

His daddy didn't love him anymore.

Why?

Why didn't he? Frank wondered.

He wanted to know what was wrong with him.  
He needed to know.  
He at least wanted to hear the truth from Daddy.

He sniffled and sat up and off the floor clutching his puppy as he wobbled back to Daddy in the living room.

Gerard heard Frank come in, think nothing of it.  
Frank stood next to Daddy, waiting for his eyes to met him, when they didn't he let out a whimper and sniffled.  
Gerard's eye mediately shot up.

Gerard looked at Frank's red eyes and swollen nose, holding on the his little rag stuffed puppy with dear life.  
Gerard put down the book, not even saving his place.

"Baby what's wrong?" He baby talked him.

"W-Why don't you love me a-anymore."

Where had that come from? Gerard thought.

"Little one come here." Gerard offered his arms to Frank, which frank took greatfully.

"Tell Daddy what's wrong with my kitten." Gerard said as Frank sat himself in his lap again, letting Gerard rock him side to side.

"Y-You don't think im cute anymore." He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"What? Sweetheart you're the cutest thing daddy has seen, you have to stop thinking Daddy's mad at you or doesn't love you. I'm not like that other man, okay?"

Frank whimper at the mention of him. That man he dated before Gerard.

Was it all the things he said and did to Frank that made him feel and think this way?

"Daddy I wanted your attention but I didn't think-"

"You deserved it?" Gerard cut off Frank raising an eyebrow at him.

Frank pouted and nodded his head.

"Oh baby," Gerard pulled frank closer to him, hold him letting Frank nuzzle his neck.

"Daddy loves you so much, he wouldn't ever stop loving you, you always deserve Daddy's attention, okay? Always. All you have to do is ask baby. okay?" Gerard pulled him away for a second to look at him.

Frank looked down and then back up at Gerard and nodded.

"Good." Gerard smiled.

"Daddy c-can I have pets?" Frank asked quietly.

"You sure can angel." Gerards heart fluttered.

He loved Frank.

Frank nuzzled closer contently as Gerard softly ran his fingers through his hair.

Gerard rocked Frank as he hummed the same lullaby his mother sung to him as a child.  
He loved Frank and Frank love him.


End file.
